Pregnant
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: Sequel to the drabble Pillow Bump - pregnant Regina. Pregnant Regina moments please! - XSerendipity92X I'd like one continuing chapter 69, where Regina gets pregnant. - Wesfanemt333


_Pregnant Regina moments please! - XSerendipity92X_

_I'd like one continuing chapter 69, where Regina gets pregnant. - Wesfanemt333_

_Sequel to the drabble Pillow Bump. _

"Emma!" Regina calls out causing her wife to come sliding into the bathroom, "Is it time? Do we know?" Emma asks excitedly. She'd been kicked out in the room in the first place because she kept trying to peek. Now that the time is almost up Regina wants her with her for the big reveal. She walks over to her wife before taking Emma's hand and then kissing her wife sweetly, "Are you ready?" she asks.

"Let's see if our magic worked" Emma replies looping her free arm around Regina's waist as the brunette reaches for the test. She looks at it before turning to the blonde with a giddy smile, "We did it! We're having a baby!" she shouts ecstatically before throwing herself into Emma's arms. Emma twirls her around before kissing her lovingly. She then cheers before placing a hand over Regina's stomach, "We did it. We made a baby" she says in awe.

"Yep" Regina replies with a beaming grin.

Emma kisses her once more, "I love you."

"I love you too" Regina replies.

* * *

Regina holds Emma's hand as she positions herself on the table for their first ultrasound scan. Henry sits next to Emma waiting for a glimpse of his new baby sister.

Doctor Whale comes in with a nurse and the ultrasound machine, "Right so are you ready to see your baby?"

"Yes" Henry says excitedly.

Regina and Emma laughs and the blonde ruffles her eager son's hair, "Go ahead doc" she says. Emma stands moving closer to Regina as he places the jelly on her tummy. She rests her head against Regina's before kissing her cheek, "We're going to see our baby" she whispers happily and Regina grins at her.

"Okay there we are" Whale says locating the little baby on the screen.

Regina scrunches her face up in confusion before abruptly bursting into tears. Emma frowns worriedly, "Regina? Honey what's wrong?" she asks. They rarely use nicknames like this, only in times when the other seems to need the comfort of it.

Regina looks up at her through her tears, "I can't see the baby" she wails.

Whale chuckles before bringing the machine closer. Emma leans forward before pointing to their baby, "You see that little blob there?"

"Yeah" Regina says.

"Regina that's our baby" Emma says through a laugh. Regina looks at the screen then at Emma, "It is?"

"Yep" Emma replies kissing her wife on the top of head before wiping away her tears. "It's our baby" she says lovingly smiling at the little image.

Later they sit having lunch with Snow and Charming.

"So did you get the scan?" Snow asks excitedly resting her hands over her own large bump.

Emma nods, "Yep everything's healthy and we got a picture. Show 'em Regina."

Regina grins excitedly before turning to Emma tearfully, "Emma I lost her again!"

Emma laughs, "Give it here" she says before locating the baby, "There it is Regina" she adds before showing her parents.

Charming chuckles, "So she can't find the baby either. Snow was the same when we had Ruth. I had to draw a circle around her in red marker in the end."

* * *

"Emma" Regina whispers prodding her wife who wakes with a groan, "What?" she mumbles sleepily.

"Emma I'm hungry" Regina says.

"So get something to eat" Emma replies before sitting up slowly.

"I got up but we don't have any ice-cream" Regina says with a pout.

"How do we not have any? I bought four tubs on Monday" Emma says rubbing her face with her hands.

Regina huffs before folding her hands and glaring at her defensively, "The baby likes ice-cream and chocolate chip cookies"

Emma sighs shaking her head before grabbing her coat and trainers, the owner of the 24/7 store has become more than used to her showing up in her pyjamas. Since Regina entered her second trimester her cravings for some reason tend to come at annoyingly early hours in the morning. "Why can't the baby decide this in the afternoon?" she asks.

Regina smiles, "Because she is preparing you for when she comes and will wake you up in the morning. She's being helpful Emma"

"I'm sure she is" Emma replies with a knowing eye-brow raises, "So ice-cream, cookies, is there anything else the baby wants?"

Regina pauses before turning to Emma with a hungry grin, "Hamburger."

* * *

Around her fifth month of pregnancy Regina runs into Emma's office with an excited grin. "Emma get over here now!" she demands.

Emma runs over, "Is everything okay?" she asks hovering anxiously by her wife. Regina simply grabs Emma's hand in response and places it over her growing bump.

"She's kicking" Regina says with a wide smile. Emma gasps in awe at the tiny but strong movements she feels under her hand, "Wow"

"I know." Regina replies before kissing Emma, "I love you" she says with slightly watery eyes.

"I love you too" Emma answers before bending to kiss the bump, "And I love you too"

She pulls Regina in for a tight embrace both of them linking hands over their baby's kicks.

* * *

"Regina no" Emma says sternly as she sees her wife looking to go into the baby store. Every time they go in there Regina finds something that a) makes her cry and b) they inevitably end up buying.

"But" Regina protests but Emma grabs her hand and directs her pouting wife away from the store.

"No, the baby has enough clothes. Trust me, she has more than both of us do put together."

"I won't buy anything I promise" Regina pleads giving her the quivering lower lip and puppy dog eyes that always melt Emma's resolve. Emma sighs at her adorable wife, "Fine but we aren't buying anything"

"Aw Emma look" Regina says and the blonde walks over to find her marvelling over the tiny baby socks, "look how small and cute they are" she adds before beginning to cry.

Emma hugs her from behind before resting her head on Regina's shoulder, "They're just little socks" she says though she will admit they are pretty cute. She can already imagine their baby having little feet and little toes and she thinks there and then she may have realised how she gets suckered in to buying so much stuff. "One pair" she says giving Regina a serious look, "Just one."

Regina pouts at her before looking at her, "But they have ones with apples and ones with swans so we need both for both of us" she reasons. Emma shakes her head, "Fine but we are not coming in here tomorrow."

And oh how wrong she was.

* * *

Emma exits the bathroom to find Regina crying on the bedroom floor. She runs over to her sitting wife with a panicked look. "Regina is everything okay?" she asks.

Regina looks at her before wailing, "My jumper doesn't fit."

Emma looks to see said offending oversized sweater thrown across the floor. She smiles before resting her hands on her wife's knees, "Regina you're seven months pregnant."

"I'm a fat cow" Regina sobs, "I must look awful and you're so beautiful" she says pointing at her wife's gorgeous frame.

Emma shakes her head before helping her wife to her feet and dragging her to the mirror, "Look at you" she says. "Do you know what I see?"

"A chubby hippo" Regina answers dolefully.

Emma shakes her head again, "No, I see my glowing beautiful pregnant wife who's carrying our baby and looks amazing while doing so. Regina you could be as big as Storybrooke and you'd still be the most beautiful woman in the world to me."

"I would?" Regina asks.

"You would" Emma replies before giving her a loving kiss, "And you're only a little bigger because you've got our baby in your belly which is incredible Regina."

"It is" Regina replies resting her head against Emma's shoulder, "I still need a new jumper though"

* * *

Emma sits down next to her wincing eight month's pregnant wife. She frowns, "Is your back hurting again?"

Regina nods, "Yeah"

"Come here" Emma says before pulling her wife to sit between her legs. She rests her head on Regina's shoulder before gently rubbing her lower back. Regina smiles before humming contently.

"Better?" Emma asks.

"Much" Regina replies turning to give her a kiss, "You always know how to make it better"

Emma grins, "I just know how to look after my wife and baby"

"Well your wife and baby thank you for that" Regina replies.

Emma smiles wider before kissing her, "Now what are we doing this evening?"

"Well your baby was thinking we should watch The Lion King."

"Really? And why was our baby thinking that?" Emma asks draping the blanket over her wife's legs.

"Uhm…ways to inspire us to present her birth?" Regina tries and Emma laughs.

She kisses her wife's cheek before replying, "For the last time we are not presenting the baby Simba style"

* * *

"Okay Regina you're doing great. You can do this" Emma says encouragingly as her wife holds her hand in a death grip and screams in pain.

Regina falls back on the bed whimpering slightly, "It hurts"

"I know Regina" Emma replies kissing her on the head, "But a few more pushes and we'll have our baby. Just think of our baby okay?"

"Okay"

"So you ready to try again?" Emma asks and Regina nods before sitting back up and squeezing her wife's hand for support.

A few pushes later and a cry echoes through the room. Regina collapses tiredly against the bed as Emma cries happily. Emma wipes hair back from her wife's sweaty forehead before kissing her lovingly, "You did it Regina. You did it. I love you so much."

"I love you too Emma, how is she?"

Emma turns and the nurse hands her their cleaned up baby girl, "She's perfect" Emma replies.

_Thanks for reading :)_


End file.
